Hard to get
by SmexySmone
Summary: Wait. What? What happened to Sasukekun? Just a oneshot that popped into my head and demanded to be written down.... SasuSaku


The day Sasuke had been dragged back into the village, tail between his legs, by a team of ANBU, Naruto had been ecstatic. He had run through the village, announcing to any one that would hear it that his best friend had returned to the village! His happiness couldn't be dampened by anything on this bright day. Sakura had watched, amused, as the Kyuubi container jumped up and down in front of her, jabbering constantly about how he was going to 'kick that teme's ass from here to Suna'. Sakura herself, however, had remained cool and calm for the entirety of his rant, unlike the twelve year old who would have jumped on him squealing as soon as he made it through the gate.

Sakura no longer had 'feelings' for the broody, arrogant, younger Uchiha, she had fallen out of love with him a long time ago. Okay, that's just the lie she tells herself so she can sleep at night. The truth was that Sakura was still as madly in love with Sasuke as she had been ten years ago on that night when she begged him to take her with him. She had just decided upon a different course of action to win her love's heart. She was going to play hard to get, as if she wasn't interested at all. Of course that would work.

Playing hard to get wasn't exactly working for her. Sasuke continued to ignore her, so how would he even know that she was playing hard to get? Sakura groaned as she ran a hand through her pale pink locks and attempted to focus on the scroll in front of her instead of thinking about her failed attempt to 'seduce' the Uchiha Heir.

Sakura was drifting into a light sleep as the door to her office was wrenched open and an ANBU captain strode up to her desk. Knowing exactly who it was she decided to ignore him until he broke the silence, she smirked inwardly, barely keeping it from spreading to her face.

"Sakura," the man's voice was unmistakeable as he lifted the mask from his face. "Kakashi sent me to get some poison for my kunai; he told me you had it."

"Hm?" she lifted her head to look at him, barely glancing at him. "Oh. Hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as the Kunochi promptly returned to her scroll, ignoring him completely. "What, no 'kun'?" as soon as the words left his mouth he could have slapped himself. What kind of person would ask that of someone who they had ignored for years, telling them they were annoying?

Sakura pretended not to hear, the smirk on her face hidden from Sasuke behind her hair as she made a few corrections on the scroll. "Hm? Did you say something, Sasuke?" she asked, making it obvious that she wasn't going to listen anyway.

Sasuke nearly snapped with the dismissive attitude that Sakura was directing towards him, where had the bubbly fan-girl he remembered gone? Sure, he hadn't exactly tried to speak to her when he returned, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have tried to speak with him. It sounded selfish, but he had missed the attention which she had so freely given when team seven had only just begun. Right now it was frustrating him to no end that she wasn't treating him the way she used to.

"I need poison for my Kunai," Sasuke stated, louder than he would have normally. "Where is it?"

Sakura said nothing; just nodding her head towards a cabinet on Sasuke's left and returning to her scroll without further instruction. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. "Kakashi wants to know if you're coming to training this afternoon," he asked through his teeth.

"Hn," Sakura answered.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned, "That's not an answer."

"Hn," she repeated.

"Sakura…"

"Hn?"

"Answer me!" Sasuke shouted, "Hn is not a word!"

"Now you know how it feels, don't you?" Sakura grinned up at him to take the sting out of her jab.

Sasuke frowned. She had been messing with him. This whole time! As soon as he'd walked through the door she'd been ignoring him, just to mess with his head? He hid a smirk as he realised that she had been doing the exact same thing to him as he had done to her when they were twelve. She had been ignoring him all this time; he was just too wrapped in his own world to notice. She had obviously wanted to do this for a long time.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to do something that he wanted to. He strode around the helpless woman's table and lifted her deftly from her chair, pressing her back to a wall and planting his hands on either side of her head.

"Sasuke, What are you-," Sakura's breath hitched as Sasuke brushed his lips over her ear.

"Isn't this what you want, Sakura?" he asked huskily. He shifted his body closer to hers so he pinned her to the wall, their chests moving in sync with each others. "It's what you wanted ten years ago."

"Sasuke," Sakura moved her hands onto his chest and tried to push him away. He remained rooted to the spot. "I'm not entirely sure this is appropriate."

"Really?" Sasuke planted kisses down her neck to her collarbone where he began to suck gently, putting his stamp upon 'his' woman. He hadn't failed to notice the attention which Sakura received from many men in the village. He had even seen Kakashi eyeing off her rear end on more than one occasion. Sakura just had to be his.

"Sasuke," Sakura couldn't fight the moan which escaped her lips. She felt him smirk against her neck as she tried to push him away. "Sasuke, not now." She said more forcefully.

Sasuke pulled back, an arrogant look on his face. "Ichiraku, tonight," he said, not giving her a chance to refuse. He caught her lips in a chaste kiss before he took the poison from the cabinet and left the room.

Sakura watched him go in a slight daze, she raised her fingers to her lips for a few seconds before she sat back down at her desk and picked up the scroll. She smiled, apparently her ploy had worked.

"Did it work?"

Sakura looked up to see her old sensei sitting on the window sill. Normally she would have chastised him for not using the door, but today she gave him a smile. "You did this?"

"Anything for my favourite students," he said cheekily.

"We were your only students," Sakura said dryly, raising her eyebrow at him. Kakashi shrugged and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Thankyou," she said to the empty window." Life was good.


End file.
